The Magical Shiny Silver Twoleg Thing
by Sir Wilda Skye
Summary: After the fall of Scourge, everything is normal. But one day, Sandstorm finds a strange object, that she can't push out of her mind. So special, that it has a storyline around it.
1. Sandstorm finds a Thing

**Just so you know, this is my first fanfic. Try not to flame, though constructive criticism/suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Sandstorm walked aimlessly in the forest, on a so far unsuccessful hunting patrol. She didn't smell, see, hear, or feel any creature whatsoever, much less any prey; it had been this way all day and she was becoming worried. She had looked in every tree, over every hill, under every little patch of leaves. There was nothing. As she wondered what was scaring everything away, she saw a gray flash out of the corner of her eye. She turned around to see a large clearing, and as she walked up to it, she saw a gray, balloon-like object. It seemed very foreign to Sandstorm. Printed on it in blue letters was:

"TOASTER PASTRIES

DO NOT MICROWAVE IN PACKAGE

POP-TARTS "

Sandstorm didn't understand any of the terminology on the silver, shiny object. "What is a "pastries", what is a "microwave", what is a "toaster"?" she thought to herself. The package smelled good, in spite of the confusing writing. Still, she would not stoop to eating Twoleg food. She walked away and hunted for a little while longer, but found nothing. Finally, she found a vole and swiftly killed it. She ran back to camp and dropped it off at the fresh-kill pile. She tried to push the strange twoleg item out of her mind, but she knew, something was special about that strange silver… uh, "toaster pastries". So special that it would have a whole storyline based only around it.


	2. Firestar Finds a Thing

Sanstorm walked around randomly. She thought about the toaster pastries she found in the forest. Should she have gotten the toaster pastries and brought it back? No, of course not. Firestar would kill her! Of course, it did smell good... NO! "NO!" Sandstorm yelled to no one. She quickly tensed up. Firestar stared at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, confused.

"Uh..."

Firestar looked at Sandstorm, awaiting an answer. Sandstorm decided that it wouldn't hurt to show him.

"Okay. Come with me."

* * *

Sandstorm and Firestar finally reached their destination. "Here it is..." Sandstorm said. Firestar stared at the strange silver object.

"...What is it?" Firestar asked, eyes still locked on the object.

"Its called a "toaster pastries"." Sandstorm said.

Firestar looked at the toaster pastries.

Sandstorm went into panic mode. "Oh no, Firestar!" she shrieked. She scratched the package. It didn't fight back. She looked back at Firestar. He was still mesmerized. "GIVE BACK FIRESTAR!" she shrieked, clawing the package over and over. She looked up and saw all of ThunderClan staring at her. Apparently her crazed shrieking had She stared back, embarrassed.

"Whats this about?" Yellowfang asked.

Sandstorm took a deep breath and started speaking very quickly, even though she knew she was sounding crazy.

"THISCRAZYSILVERTHINGTOOKFIRE STARSSOULANDNOWHESSTARTINGIN TOSPACEANDITHASTHISMAGICALPO WERANDIMREALLYSCAAAARED!"

Yellowfang comforted Sandstorm to the best of her ability. "Relax, it's probably just another Twoleg thing. Right, Cinderpaw? Cinderpaw? CINDERPAW?!"

Cinderpaw had joined Firestar in gazing at the silver object.

"NOOOO!" Yellowfang screamed. She started clawing the toaster pastries, and Sandstorm joined in. Finally, the package fell apart to reveal a beige square with pink goop on it and tiny red rocks. The whole clan stared at it in awe.

* * *

**Well, nothing to say here... except.. uh, hope you like it. Review, follow, stuff like that. Sooo, yeah. BYE!**


	3. TMSSTT Extra: Firestars Daydream

**What was Firestar doing while he was in his entranced state? You shall find out.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Firestar was in a wonderful dreamland. He was prancing in a wonderful land made of mice, filled with sunshine. He twirled around. "Oh, this is perfect!" he exclaimed. He picked up a mouse and ate it. "Come on, eat me some more!" the mouse exclaimed in a squeaky voice. "Eat me!"

Firestar did not question the mouse. He swiftly ate it, leaving only a skeleton that dripped a wonderful tasting juice. "Now, LETS GO ON AN ADVENTURE!" The mouse suddenly flew up into the air, Firestar trailing. He looked down to notice that they were trailing rainbows.

"Ooooh, pretty colors!" Firestar purred. Firestar looked around him to see that Cinderpelt had joined in the fun, flying on a cat with a strange body, that also trailed rainbows.

"Hi, Firestar!" Cinderpelt mewed.

"Hi, Cinderpelt!" Firestar mewed back.

Cinderpelt then proceeded to explode into rainbows. It was a dream come true.


	4. Sorrelkit finds the poptartEpilouge

Then the packaging flew by. The whole clan ignored the thing inside the package and looked at it. They looked back to see that the thing... WAS GONE! Even worse, they looked at Sorrelkit and she was eating it! And, just as they thought it couldnt get worse, the thing was a cat!

"Sorrelkit, what are you doing?! You are eating a cat!" Sandstorm said frantically.

"Nu-uh! Im eating a toaster pastries!" Sorrelkit protested, mouth full.

"Sorrelkit, you are eating a cat!" Yellowfang repeated.

"No Im not, Im eating a - oh..."

Sorrelkit finally looked at the dead gray cat with the pop-tart body that bled cherry filling. Its blank eyes slowly filled Sorrelkit with fear. But wait, this wasnt a cat, it had a pop-tart body. But still, Dappletail protested, "CANNIBAL!" Soon the whole clan was yelling, "CANNIBAL!"

* * *

**Well, that's it! There will be a sequel to this, unofficially called "Cannibalkit", though post if you have any other ideas. Also, review this. Review or... Uh, Firestar will claw off your face... Or something like that. **


End file.
